Halvan
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Patricia (Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 1: The Warrior of Fiana |class =Axe Fighter |mirage = |voiceby = }} Halvan is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a member of the Fiana Freeblades, and Osian's best friend. He resides at Fiana with his sister, Patricia. Profile Halvan first appears in Chapter 1, where he joins Leif and Eyvel on their mission to quell Raydrik's invasion of Fiana and save Nanna and Mareeta. Halvan can visit his home in this chapter, where his sister Patricia will gift him an axe that she had obtained from what she describes as "a strange old lady" who had emerged from a lake. Halvan, along with the rest of the Fiana Freeblades, is later separated from Leif and Eyvel in Chapter 3, as the prince is captured by Raydrik. Vowing to save Leif, Halvan, along with Osian and Ronan, embark on a quest to Manster, but are captured by Hannibal's patrolling troops when they are found roaming around Manster Castle. The trio regains their freedom at the end of Chapter 7 on Leif's behest. In Chapter 8, Halvan can speak to Marty to recruit him to Leif's cause. Speaking calmly, he will ask Marty if he truly intends to betray Dagdar and Eyvel, which proves to be more than enough to convince the man to join Leif's army. Halvan then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He will return to Fiana thereafter, where he becomes the leader of the village, his wise rule causing it to prosper and flourish. Personality Calm and collected, Halvan is able to retain his cool even in the most stressful situations. This can be seen in Chapter 1, where, in contrast to Osian's insistence to rush out and fight the bandits invading Fiana, he rationally urges him to calm down and reassess the situation. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |40% |5% |20% |30% |30% |30% |30% |2% |} Promotion Gains D }} Support Bonus |} Overall Halvan serves as a decent combat unit, Vantage and the Brave Axe forming a powerful combination that allows him to deal two powerful blows to the enemy before they can even initiate combat. Furthermore, Halvan joins early and is capable of ORKOing many enemies throughout Thracia 776. While he does not stand out with any unique strengths, he is still serviceable as a good filler unit if you need more combatants in your army. Quotes Ending Halvan - The Quiet Hero (しずかなる勇者 Shizukanaru yūsha) :"After Eyvel departed Fiana, Halvan took up the role of village leader and Commander of the Freeblades. He quickly demonstrated his talent for leadership, and Fiana developed and expanded under his wise rule. Nowadays, Fiana is the envy of every village on Thracia's east coast." Trivia *Halvan's sister gives him the Brave Axe after she claims that a woman near a lake gave it to her. This implies that the woman who gave Halvan's sister the axe is possibly the same one who gave Lex his Brave Axe in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Gallery File:Halvan (TCG Series 4).jpg|Halvan, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Axe Fighter. File:B10-012N.png File:HalvanFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Halvan from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works File:FE5 Halvan Portrait.png|Halvan's portrait. File:Halvan as a Fighter.JPG|Halvan as a Fighter Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters